


Malec Alphabet

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Prompt, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, no angst without warning, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphabet of Malec one shots and drabbles. Please send me words to prompt chapters! MOTIVATE ME</p><p>A- Aspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All his life, Alec had aspired to be the perfect Shadowhunter. Stoic, strong, ruling by the head and not the heart. An immovable pillar of strength and justice.  
No matter how much he could stand to lose, it wouldn't matter if it made his family proud, and kept his loved ones safe. He would do anything to keep them safe. No matter what happened, he promised himself that it would be worth it in the long run.  
He had been wrong. It was /not/ worth it. He realized that the first time he met Magnus Bane.  
He had fought it, tried to keep his heart from reacting in the warlock's presence, tried to rule with his head. But, eventually, /finally/, his heart took the stage in a moment of confused weakness.  
"Stop!" It said. "You're not doing the right thing! You're only lying to yourself and hurting everyone." And he had realized, in his mind, that this was true.  
It did no one any real good for him to live a lie and lose this man. This man, who still loved him, despite how much Alec (fool that he was) had hurt him.  
And that was the moment when everything finally made sense. He had no clue what the future would hold, but he knew, without a doubt, that choosing Magnus was the only way he could ever be truly happy.  
Because when Shadowhunters loved, it was for life. And he loved that warlock, with the body glitter and sweet-smelling cologne and striking makeup that hid the vulnerable soul underneath.  
He loved him, and as much of a fool as he had been, he would've been an even bigger fool to trade that love for a weak, sort-of-but-not-really acceptance from his parents.  
All his life, Magnus had aspired to find someone who would love him, regardless of his half-demon status. And the minute he set eyes on a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed Shadowhunter, he knew he had found the One. He hadn't known, from the beginning, how much hard work and heartbreak that winning Alec Lightwood's heart would take. But he had always known that, in the end, it didn't matter how much it took, because it would be worth it in the long run.  
He had been right. It /was/ worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B- Babies

The thing was, Alec kind of wanted one or two. Yes, they were annoying and high-maintenance and drained you of all your energy as well as any free time you thought you had.  
But he wanted kids.  
Something about raising children with your personal values, who you cared for and who loved you, starting a family... It appealed to him.  
He and Magnus had never discussed such a topic, but he got the feeling that the warlock viewed them as an annoyance and a further saddening reminder that he would never age.  
That is, they hadn't discussed it until Isabelle got on the bad side of a French warlock she had been flirting with while they were in Paris on Clave business. One moment, Alec was sure she was yelling at an angry-looking light-haired man with a sleek leopard's tail. Then he looked away as Magnus introduced him to the daughter of an old friend of his, a pixie girl named Aelwyn, who had a mane of corkscrew leaf-green curls. When he looked back, the leopard-tailed man was alone... Aside from the screaming two-year old who was tangled in black lacy material on the floor. Alec recognized that baby from his past.  
"Izzy?!" He rushed to pick up the screaming toddler. He swaddled her in her dress, humming a tune and bouncing her a little to ease her cries. He was an old pro with babies- he had helped his parents care for her and Max when he was a child.  
Magnus approached him.  
"Why do you have a baby? Did I miss something?" Alec shushed him quietly, and nodded toward the door.  
"It's too loud in here for her. I'll explain in a minute." They stepped outside, and Alec fretted over the cold night air. Izzy would get sick.  
"Have this," Magnus shrugged off his jacket and wrapped the baby in his arms with it. "And now tell me whose baby this is."  
"It looks like Izzy got hexed by a warlock." Magnus' eyebrows shot up.  
"This is her?" Alec nodded.  
"She's the exact same as she was when I was little." Magnus looked towards the party.  
"Describe the warlock."  
"Blond. Had a leopard's tail." Magnus sighed.  
"He's always had such anger issues."  
"We need to take her home and undo the spell." Alec said, and Magnus nodded before conjuring up a Portal. Izzy was making soft baby noises and reaching up to touch Alec's face.  
"Hi, Izzy. Yes, that's your big brother's nose. Hold on, we're going to go home." Alec cooed, and Izzy smiled adorably. Magnus ushered them through, and they were in his Paris apartment.  
"We're going to need a blanket, diapers, and baby utensils." Alec said, and Magnus snapped his fingers.  
"Done."  
"That's enough magic for right now, Mags. You don't know what it'll take to turn her back," Alec warned. "Lay the blanket out on the table and get a diaper." Magnus followed his instructions with an air of deference. Alec guessed he had never dealt with babies before.  
Alec put the diaper on his sister, swaddled her, and picked her up. She started to cry.  
"I think she's hungry," Magnus stared blankly at him. "Do you have cheerios?" Magnus went into the kitchen and came back with the box.  
"Why don't you feed her some? Let her take them from you one at a time." Alec suggested, smiling at his very nervous boyfriend. Magnus looked at him with fear in his eyes.  
"Alexander, I-"  
"What, do you not like children?" Alec would be a bit surprised and disappointed if he said yes.  
"No, I just... I don't know-"  
"Follow my lead. All parents are first-timers at some point, and humans haven't died out." Magnus gingerly held out a cheerio. Izzy took it and ate before looking at Magnus expectantly. Alec smiled as Magnus fed her more, slowly growing less nervous.  
"See? You've got this. She likes you." Alec said encouragingly, and Magnus smiled hesitantly.  
Alec liked seeing this side of Magnus- less sure of himself, softer and more vulnerable. It was sometimes a little too easy to forget that he was half-human.  
Little Izzy seemed like she was starting to fall asleep. Alec hummed the theme of Oklahoma, the musical Magnus had taken him to see a few days ago, and her eyelids fell shut.  
Alec laid her carefully on the couch, tucking her between two decorative pillows, and embraced Magnus tiredly, wordlessly.  
"Are you okay?" Magnus asked softly.  
"Yeah, are you? Why are you so scared of taking care of her?" Alec felt Magnus tense up.  
"Because I don't know what a good father is supposed to do. I didn't have one. I'm afraid-"  
"You're not your father, Magnus. You're a good man. Besides, he didn't care about you. You do care. I promise you that makes a huge difference." Magnus didn't say anything, but his shoulders were less tense, and Alec knew he was less scared now.  
After a while, he spoke again.  
"Alexander, why is it that you are so good at calming me down? And how do you know about dealing with children?"  
"My parents enlisted my help a lot with caring for Izzy and Max. And as for the other question, maybe because I know you? I understand why you're worried, but you have no reason to be. Hell, my dad was horrible, but I grew up just fine." Magnus smiled, loosening the hug to kiss Alec.  
"I might be a little biased, but I can certainly appreciate the result of that childhood." Alec smiled, and then Izzy started to scream again. Alec sighed and went to her.  
"She probably needs to be burped. Magnus, can you start looking for cures?" It was going to be a long night.  
~  
"Found it!" Magnus exclaimed, tiredly skimming the spell. He had all of the ingredients. Alec looked up from where he was playing with baby Izzy.  
"Can we do it soon?" Magnus nodded.  
"It's simpler than I thought. We can do it right now; let me set it up." Magnus stumbled on the way to his supply closet, which was filled with commonly-used, well-known occult objects such as candles and spell books, and Alec watched him with concern.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Just tired, and by extension, clumsy." Magnus sighed. Baby Izzy had worn him down and he had barely touched her. He could only imagine how Alec felt.  
"Once we reverse this spell, we are taking a nap." Magnus nodded earnestly.  
He drew a pentagram with the proper inscriptions, placed the candles, and quickly memorized the incantation.  
"Put her in the middle." Alec laid the baby down. Izzy was playing with a teddy bear they had found for her.  
"Ad puerum adultum, novis. Crescunt anni cum secunda, reditum, Isabelle Lightwood." The candle wicks caught fire simultaneously as smoke engulfed the baby. Izzy began to cry, and Alec glanced nervously at Magnus.  
"WHY AM I NAKED?" Izzy yelled, and the smoke began to clear. "LOOK AWAY, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY." Alec and Magnus dutifully looked away.  
"Your clothes from last night are on the couch." Magnus said. After about a minute, she spoke.  
"You can look now." Isabelle was restored to her full twenty-two year old glory. Alec sighed in relief.  
"Glad to have you back, Izzy. You're a high maintenance kid."  
"What's changed?" She replied, smiling, and hugged them both.  
"Mostly that you're self-sufficient, when you're not picking fights with warlocks." Magnus chuckled.  
"Remind me to slap old Francois when I get the chance, my dear Alexander."  
"I'll join you." Alec replied.   
"Izzy, do you remember being a baby? Were you like an adult in a baby's body? Or was your mind a baby's as well? I've never seen this spell done before." Magnus asked.  
"I don't remember much; I'm pretty my mind was limited to 'food,' 'sleep,' and 'cry.' But I do remember one thing." Magnus arched an eyebrow inquiringly.  
"You guys are going to be great dads." Alec looked at him nervously.  
"Well, if we could handle you, I'm sure our own baby would be a piece of cake." Magnus smiled, and Alec looked surprised.  
"Izzy, do you want me to take you back to your hotel?" She smiled.  
"I can find my own way, thanks. I'll leave you two alone." She walked out, and Alec glanced at Magnus.  
"You want kids?" Magnus shrugged.  
"Well, you obviously do, so-"  
"Wait, how can you tell?" Magnus rolled his eyes.  
"Alexander, please. You're an open book. Especially to me. And if you want kids, then we'll have kids. Besides, I might learn a thing or two." There was a twinkle in his eyes. Alec exhaled in relief.  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"As long as I'm the one to dress them. They're not going to wear your goth Shadowhunter clothes. They're going to be trendy." Alec chuckled.  
"That's fine as long as they're not coated in glitter." Magnus pouted but conceded to that.  
"If we've worked that out... I happen to remember you promising a nap." Alec smiled.  
"That sounds like a great idea."


End file.
